1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus for reproducing signals from a medium on which a plurality of signals, for example audio signals and video signals, are recorded.
2. Related Background Art
For recording and reproducing video and audio signals, video tape recorders are already known. In addition, a still video system has recently been developed for magnetically recording still images and an audio signal on a disk-shaped magnetic recording medium, and a united format has been announced therefor.
The united recording format defines the order of reproduction of sounds and corresponding images with respect to a continuous audio sequence, but does not define the order of reproduction of a plurality of audio sequences if such plurality of audio sequences are present on the same recording medium. Also, reproduction according to audio sequences does not provide still images not corresponding to the sounds.
It has therefore been difficult, in a case when a plurality of audio signals and a plurality of video signals are recorded in mixed manner on a recording medium, to satisfactorily reproduce both the audio and video signals in a desirable sequence.